


Jongdae adopts Two puppies

by exosquiche (Exosquiche)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exosquiche/pseuds/exosquiche
Summary: This is a self indulgent fic. A lot baby boy Chanyeol. I just wanted a pet and I'm living vicariously through Chanyeol and Chen that's it. Don't get your puppy care advices from me. This is also pretty unrealistic. (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Jongdae adopts Two puppies

The doorbell at Jongdae's apartment rings at 3am his desk clock denotes. He wakes up at the sharp noise a little dazed and confused. Who'd come at this time of night? He wants to go back to sleep but something nags at him to check. He brings out his baseball bat and a pepper spray can (just incase) and opens the door. He looks around and sees no one and closes the door. He hears a yelp when the door closes and he becomes more alert and drops his weapons swings open the door and looks down to see a blue basket.

"A puppy? " He questions seeing the smallest lump moving and sticking out it's snout from the blankets. He brings it in home and it's fast asleep. He's dumbfounded. "Who what" He feels like he might still be dreaming he looks up at the clock and it's 3: 05am so yep probably not dreaming because time isn't a real concept in dreams. At least that's what he's heard. He thinks of calling a vet or someone to help him out but he really doesn't want to disturb anyone since the puppy is sleeping silently it must be fine till tomorrow right? Right. So he keeps the puppy as it is and lays on his bed. He opens the Google app and searches for  
"how to care for puppies? "  
And there's way too much information that makes his mind convoluted especially being pulled from his sleep schedule. The information that sticks out to him is to feed the pup every 2 hours and that he has to make it defecate uh??? Well at least it's sleeping now and waking it up is not recommended. So he searches for vets nearby and there's a 24 hour vet service which is great. He makes an appointment for 6am and wakes up at 5am seeing the pup still sound asleep which is strange according to what was said online that puppies don't sleep through the night. 

After completing his morning routine he heads out with the basket in hand. He puts it in his passenger seat as he takes the wheel. Driving slower than usual as he doesn't want to wake the puppy up. He realizes he's not ready to handle this and should probably give it to a shelter. He lives alone, doesn't really like to go out much. He stays at home draws his comics and goes out with his friends occasionally. Getting a dog means having to actually stimulate and take care of it. Maybe it'd be fine since he needs company too. The GPS signals his arrival to the vet. He steps out of his car carefully carrying it to the building.

He feels a little out of place. The air smells like antiseptic, medicines and fur. He keeps the basket on his lap and takes a peak at the puppy which looks like it's in bliss. It's chest rises and falls showing signs of life. He hears the receptionist call his name as he steps in to the chamber.  
"Dr. Park Chanyeol is in room 105 on the far left" He says a polite thank you and walks towards the room no 105. The door is slightly ajar as he walks in and sees a gigantic figure wearing scrubs and a surgical mask as the man turns around and says in a deep voice. "Mr Kim? " "Yes it's me. Um someone left a puppy at my doorsteps at 3am.I know I probably should've taken it to the vet then and there–" Chanyeol listens and takes the sleeping weak puppy in his hands. He starts preparing a solution and whispers "he's so weak, " He takes it's weight and records that and starts feeding it. " A puppy should be fed every 2 hours according to how much it weighs. He states blankly not taking his eyes of off the puppy as if he blinks it will vanish. He takes the pup to the washroom and Jongdae wonders if he should follow his thoughts get answered with a  
"come on now" As he walks to where the doctor is. He has the tap on and the water is gushing as he holds the pup in one hand and checks the water with his other hand.  
" I'm guessing you've never cared for a new born puppy? "  
"No not really,"  
"It's a big responsibility basically like caring for an infant. Usually the mother does all this for her child but since she has none. " Chanyeol takes a cloth and rubs the butt of the puppy and it starts pooping.  
"What,,what"  
"Yeah so usually the mother does this, " Jongdae can hear Chanyeol giggle between the words.  
"I was expecting you to be shocked but not this much" Chanyeol tries his best to concentrate on the puppy while Jongdae stands there confused.  
"I'll give you some numbers to dog shelters if you think you can't handle her. Uhm, " The puppy looks tired like it can barely move. Chanyeol dries her and puts her back in the basket. He watches Chanyeol finish up everything and leave a sigh of relief. He finally removes his mask and gloves and Jongdae realizes he's a lot younger than he thought. He smiles at him and Jongdae can feel himself smiling back.  
" Bring her back in 5 weeks I'll give her the shots. Until then keep her away from the outside as she may catch something if you're uh keeping her that is. I hope you do and here's my card, "  
Chanyeol hands him the card, Jongdae looks down to see, Park Chanyeol, a phone number and a cute cartoon drawings of various animals. It makes Jongdae smile. With a final thank you he leaves the building and goes to a pet shop. 

He carries the dog with him to the shop and looks around confused having no idea with to buy. He asks a worker at the shop and they give him supplies and certain instructions which is way too much for Jongdae's low sleep brain to handle but he tries his best to pay attention and pays for the items. 

He comes back home a little overwhelmed and before he knows it he's reaching for his phone to call Chanyeol.  
"I umm I'm so lost on what to do, "  
"Are you Mr. Jongdae? "  
"Yes I'm sorry. I should've introduced myself first, " Jongdae feels a little embarrassed but continues  
" I got supplies but everything feels like too much and, " Jongdae stops and takes a deep breath  
"If you don't mind could you give me your address? I'll drop by after my shift, no, you know what I'll take a leave and come by it's not a big deal, "  
"Are you sure you want to do that? " Jongdae questions he's happy about having help but he also feels bad that he's so clueless. It's not like he's not taken care of dogs before but this is a new born puppy which can barely open it's eyes and he feels like he'll look away and something bad might happen.  
"Yeah I'm coming. My first priority is always the animals, I wouldn't be in this line of work if I didn't care for them don't worry about me, " Chanyeol assures him. Jongdae hangs up and texts the doctor his address. Chanyeol reaches there sooner than Jongdae can realize he puts down his drawing tablet as he goes to open the door. Chanyeol enters and walks right up to the pup. He diverts his attention to Jongdae who looks a little disheveled,  
"Thanks for coming here on such a short notice, " Jongdae says behind him.  
Chanyeol gets comfortable on the sofa as he checks on the puppy.  
"I need a shower first, " Chanyeol says to himself.  
" Oh the bathroom is at the far left, 3rd door. I'll get you some fresh towels and clothes first ummm, " Jongdae thinks to himself if he has anything that would fit Chanyeol.  
" I may have some extra clothes in my car I'll get that, " Chanyeol replies to his dilemma. Chanyeol comes back with a travel bag.  
"I'm sorry I'm bothering you but since I do work with sick pups a lot I'm worried I may be a carrier so I need to take a shower, " Chanyeol clarifies.  
" It's fine, I'm glad you came here at all," Jongdae says.  
"Are you allergic to anything? I'm making lunch, "  
"Ah not really. I'm ok with whatever, " Chanyeol says as he walks towards the bathroom to take a shower. He realized Jongdae didn't ask him if he wanted to eat, so there was no way for him to disagree, not like he would say no, he's very hungry from his almost non stop shift. 

He's comes out of the shower dressed in more comfortable, loose clothes the puppy is more awake now, blinking and yawning a little. Chanyeol can hear noises coming from the kitchen.  
"You're hungry aren't you baby? I'll get you something just wait, "  
Chanyeol walks into a kitchen to see Jongdae serving up kimchi rice,  
"The puppy woke up, where did you keep the formula and other things? "  
" It's in my room the room two doors on the right from here, " Chanyeol rushes there and brings the feeder to the kitchen.  
"I'll need to sterilize these. You have any pans to heat water in? "  
"Yeah here you go, " Jongdae provides him a small pan. He boils the water and puts the feeder in the water while he prepares the formula in another cup. Jongdae walks out of the kitchen and checks on the puppy which seems to be lying on it's back now. Jongdae smiles and sets the plates in his hand on the table. Chanyeol walks in, a few seconds later, he slowly picks up the puppy and starts feeding it, taking breaks and being very patient as Jongdae watches him.  
Chanyeol sits down opposite to Jongdae at the dining table.  
" Thank you for the meal, " Chanyeol says as he digs in, Jongdae starts eating as well.  
"Have you thought about what you're gonna name her? "  
"Hmm no I haven't? "  
" Everything is too sudden I understand, " Chanyeol says covering his mouth a little as he ate.  
"Do you have any suggestions? For the name I mean? "  
"Hmm what about snowflake?shortened to snow"  
"It's a cute name, " Jongdae agrees.  
" I have a dog too. His name is Toben, from Beethoven! Well he's our family dog. He's really hyper, doesn't listen to me, " Chanyeol pouts a little at that making Jongdae laugh.  
They chat for a while Chanyeol asking what Jongdae does for a living.  
"I make comics. I've always been into art and cartoons as I grew older it became a passion. I work from home 'cause that's where I feel the most comfortable to draw, though it does get lonely at times, " Jongdae thinks out loud.  
" I'll be coming to your place more often so you don't feel lonely~" Chanyeol sing songs. It's an Innocent and sweet gesture but it makes Jongdae feel warm. He smiles as a reply. 

Soon they're done with most of the tasks that chanyeol set out to teach Jongdae, cleaning, controlling temperature, learning different measurements. It sounds complicated on paper but with Chanyeol as a teacher it felt like a breeze. As he was at the door getting ready to leave Chanyeol assures Jongdae one more time that he can call him if he struggles and that he's worried about snow as much as Jongdae is as he takes his leave. 

Jongdae plops himself on his sofa. Snow at his feet just rolling around mindlessly. He takes out his art tablet and starts a sketch, starts off with beautiful round eyes with long lashes, innocent young face and a sharp jawline somewhat messy hair and starts colouring it pink and gives the man grey eyes. He stares at it for a bit and starts drawing the clothes and hands that could control fire. Why fire? Jongdae doesn't know but he wanted to draw it so he did. As he kept drawing adding shade and shadow he laughed realising it's chanyeol. Even though he changed certain features it's obvious that it's him. Snow now started rubbing her face against his feet and he got up so that he could feed her. The rest of his day was pretty mundane he talked with his friends who were pet owners and some of them squealed  
"finally!!"  
when he said he has a puppy now. He was happy too to have some company. He couldn't be lazy anymore as he had to take care of an infant but he didn't take it as something to worry about as his love for Snow kept growing. 

The next morning Jongdae wakes up, he didn't even realize he had fallen asleep and Snow was sleeping beside him. He feels lucky because he didn't think Snow would sleep through the night but she almost has the same sleep schedule as him. He opens his phone to see text messages from Chanyeol with pictures attached. He opens them to see a cute black poodle posing in the grass. Chanyeol: "it's Toben"  
"these pictures were taken by my mother" because I can never get Toben to sit still  
:( "  
Jongdae: "cute"  
Jongdae attaches a picture of snow who's napping peacefully.  
Chanyeol: "♡(*´ω｀*)/♡"  
"I might drop by after my shift to check up on Snow"  
" I miss her :( "  
"Also I left my clothes there,"

Jongdae finds the clothes and puts them in the washing machine. He thinks of preparing something for Chanyeol as a thank you for helping him out so much. He's so lost when it comes to caring for a puppy and he didn't expect to find such a caring vet for Snow. His day goes by slow mostly just caring for Snow, drawing bits and pieces of his stories and having inspiration to draw some self indulging artwork too. He goes out to get some Blondies from the bakery and some chocolate ice cream for some milkshake. 

Chanyeol texts him a video of a parrot saying hello.  
Jongdae: ah you're now tempting me to get more pets.  
Chanyeol: that's the plan. U・ᴥ・U  
I'm also coming in a bit. Wait for me~  
(″･ิ_･ิ)っ  
Jongdae: okay (^._.^)ﾉ☆

Chanyeol looks more put together than the last time Jongdae had seen him. He has a tight black half sleeved T-shirt on which accentuates his already beautiful features his hair half up showing his forehead. Jongdae doesn't comment on it but he's sure he's staring at Chanyeol a little more than what would be socially acceptable. Chanyeol flashes him a smile  
being his usual cheery self as he enters the house looking at Snow first who raises her head towards him acknowledging his presence.  
"She's so adorable, " Chanyeol whispers petting her light auburn fur delicately like raising his voice would disturb her. She blinks at him with her beady black sparkling eyes and Jongdae coos at them. 

Chanyeol notices the food on the table looking around.  
"Wah those look fancy, "  
Jongdae feels a little embarrassed. Did he go overboard? It's just some dessert he shakes himself out of his over thinking brain.  
Chanyeol takes a sip of the chocolate milk shake biting on the wafer half dipped in it. Jongdae looks at him with waiting eyes and chanyeol closes his eyes smiling.  
"Mhmmm this is delicious! "  
Jongdae can feel himself smiling along as he takes a sip from his drink too.  
" Today was a good day and this is the perfect ending to the day, " Chanyeol says pointing to the food.  
"That's enough flattering I just wanted to say thank you for helping me, "  
"Hey I was just doing my job, "  
"You and I both know you did way more than what your "job" was"  
Chanyeol grins at that scratching at his neck. He takes a bite from one of the Blondies and happily sighs.  
"I wanna see some of your art pretty please, "  
Chanyeol begs batting his eyelashes at Jongdae.  
"Wait a second, "  
Jongdae brings his tablet as it lights up to show a rough sketch.  
Jongdae scrolls by fast but Chanyeol still notices it  
"H-hey can I see that one-"  
"No it's not done yet"  
"Ah okay, "  
Chanyeol gives up. He doesn't wanna push Jongdae but he's curious and stares at Jongdae with eager eyes who ignores him and shows him another drawing.  
"An Octopus eating ice cream? "  
"What? You don't like it? "  
"No it's not that. It's beautiful. I just didn't expect it, "  
"Well thank you, " Jongdae says closing other apps and Chanyeol tries to peak at what he's doing.  
Jongdae locks his tablet and brings Chanyeol's clothes back. They're clean, neatly pressed and folded and Chanyeol thanks him for it, says he didn't have to bother so much as he took his leave. 

Chanyeol always messages Jongdae first thing in the morning. It's become a part of his daily routine. He feels a little guilty and always comes up with excuses or videos so he doesn't feel like a burden to him. 

So when Jongdae comes to his chamber for the shots, he lights up. He understands Jongdae is a homebody and is taking care of a pup but he can't help crave for his attention too.  
"I got you something, " Jongdae muses handing him a scroll of paper. Chanyeol takes off his gloves too excited to actually give Snow the shots first. He unscrolls it to see multiple artworks that look strikingly similar to himself. Jongdae looks at him expectantly,  
"This is beautiful. It's uhh is it-"  
"Yeah it's you, "  
Jongdae says not meeting his eyes.  
"Thank you I didn't expect anyone to be inspired to draw me, " Chanyeol smiles big till his eyes become crescents.  
"I'm gonna hang these in my room, " Chanyeol says excited clapping his hands. He slowly brings his attention back to Snow radiating happiness that couldn't be hidden even if he wanted to. The Shiba inu looked at him excitedly tongue a little out hoping to be treated as gently as Chanyeol always treats her. 

The process of vaccination didn't take too long snow whimpered a little and Chanyeol looked more hurt than her.  
"Such a brave girl, " Chanyeol praised after they were done, petting her. Jongdae smiled, Chanyeol then asked about her diet. Jongdae said everything had been going smoothly for the most part yet he does have trouble with feeding her from time to time.  
"Ah you're doing really well for a new pet owner don't be so harsh on yourself, " Chanyeol reassures him.  
"Oh since she's been given her shots maybe we should arrange a play date for her and Toben? " Chanyeol suggests.  
" That sounds nice, "  
"Alright I'll call you next Sunday? I'll pick you and Snow from your place and then we can go to my parent's place from there? "  
"Yep, "  
"And again thank you for the drawings I really adore them, "  
"You're welcome Chanyeol, " Jongdae says he tries not to sound too giddy but compliments are always hard to take especially coming from someone you really wanted to hear them from. 

So Sunday comes and so does Chanyeol texting Jongdae being excited about Jongdae meeting his mother. Chanyeol goes on and on about mama Park and how she's the best mother in the world. Jongdae laughs and tells some stories about his family too. They both head off quite early. Snow relaxes around both of them even though she loves to play with Chanyeol and Jongdae she needs to socialize with other dogs. Jongdae hops off of the car but being careful as Snow was in his lap. He let's go of the pup who feels the pitch black road under her paws for the first time. Leashed by Jongdae she walks tentatively looking around curiously as the bright day greets her with wispy white clouds that she's only seen through the windows. As they move forward she's greeted by soft grass at their front yard. Chanyeol runs to hug his mother and Jongdae waves from the side. Mama Park asks Jongdae to come and pulls him in a hug too.  
"Chanyeol have you-"  
"No, mum it's Jongdae's dog. I just came to let her socialize with Toben,"  
"Toben? "  
"Ma stop looking at me surprised,"  
She chuckled,  
"Has he told you how Toben never listens to him?"  
Jongdae nodded his head holding back laughter as Chanyeol pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"My son's a vet and every animal he has met has seemed to love him and he has loved them, "  
"But tobennie ah wonder what went wrong with these two. "  
"Jongdae? "  
"Hmm? "  
" How long have u had ur pup? "  
"Snow has been with me for about 7 weeks now? Someone left her at my doorsteps and I've had no prior experience with pups and, " Jongdae shifts a little glancing at Chanyeol.  
"Your son helped me out a lot and we gradually became friends, "  
She looked at both of them smiling a little but saying nothing more. Toben came running outside full of energy and excitement because of his new playmate. They both chased each other around. Chanyeol and Jongdae kept an eye on them while sitting down on the stairs at the entrance of the house. Chanyeol took off his cap and ruffled his hair jongdae leaned back resting his palms on the floor.  
" Your mom is sweet, " Jongdae comments absentmindedly  
"I know, " Chanyeol replies a little later spacing out.  
It's not that the silence between them is awkward it's more relaxing than anything else as the air filled with the distant chirping of birds the occasional leaves fluttering in the wind. Jongdae closes his eyes breathing in the sweet scent of the summer as thick cloud float by. The dogs are making a lot of noise but they both feel disconnected from it. 

Chanyeol holds Jongdae's hand and Jongdae interlaces their fingers as Chanyeol started to lean towards Jongdae there was a loud sound that made them jump and separate.  
"Did I interrupt something? " Yoora said looking at their surprised faces.  
"Ah noona, don't startle people like that, " Chanyeol said putting a hand to his chest.  
"I just brought snacks if you don't want them I can-"  
"No no you're the best noona thank you, " Chanyeol said mockingly sweet. Yoora looked between them putting the tray on the ground which had two cups of tea, two glasses of water and an assortment of different desserts and snacks.  
" Ok I'll leave you two be, " She said patting Chanyeol's shoulder.  
"It was nice meeting you Jongdae, " She said while getting up.  
"You too, " He said like he was snapping out of a trance. Chanyeol cleared his throat and picked up the cup sipping from it. Jongdae took a bite of a muffin and sighed.  
" I think my old guitar is here somewhere, " Chanyeol thinks out loud. He gets up and comes back after a while as Jongdae snacks and watches the dogs play. Chanyeol takes his place beside Jongdae starts tuning the guitar.  
"When you were here before" Chanyeol starts Jongdae smiles at him.  
"Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry, " Jongdae sways a little to the music and starts singing the next lines with him,  
"You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around, " Jongdae claps and chanyeol opens his eyes.  
" You sing like an angel~" Chanyeol sings.  
Jongdae laughs  
"Always flattering me~"

The dogs come running to them this time probably exhausted from all the running and jumping. Chanyeol gets them both water that they drink hastily.  
" Snow seemed to have enjoyed his time, "  
"Mhmm you should come here with her often, "  
" We'll see, " A final petting from Chanyeol and they head back to Jongdae's house.  
Jongdae feels happy albeit a little tired from the day. Snow reaches home and goes straight to sleeping in her bed. Jongdae decides to do the same as his social battery is drained. 

As the seasons change bringing about rain and thunder, Jongdae wears his comfort clothes and sips on a mug of coffee, Snow bundled up on his lap getting irritated at the noise from time to time but refusing to leave Jongdae's side who's near the window to listen to the rain. There's a knock on his door, he looks at the clock and it's 3am. His sleep schedule messed up because of deadlines and taking care of Snow. 

Another knock, impatient. He can't guess who it is so he takes out his baseball bat and pepper spray. Snow on high alert now thinking it's an intruder because of Jongdae's change of emotions.  
"Who is it? "  
No reply. Jongdae's heart beats faster, he swings open the door to see a tall figure just who hugs onto him making him drop the objects. 

"Chanyeol are you ok? "  
Chanyeol sobs gripping onto him tighter, his whole body wet from the rain, jongdae's clothes getting soaked as well but he doesn't care for it, not when there's a chanyeol breaking down in his arms.  
Jongdae pulls apart to hold his face, looking at it for answers. He's only met with warm tears and sniffles. Chanyeol isn't in a state to speak he decides and just wants to be held. He can hear Snow barking at the window thinking Chanyeol's distress is caused by the rain and thunder. Jongdae chuckles at that petting the dog as Chanyeol fixes himself. Jongdae sits on the sofa and the dog snuggles up to him. Chanyeol wipes his tears and picks up a towel from the table to dry his hair and body. Without bothering to change he places his head on Jongdae's lap craving warmth. He rubs his back as Chanyeol just breathes.  
"Want some hot coco? " Jongdae offers. Chanyeol nods but as he tries to get up holds his hands as in saying  
"Not now. Please stay, "  
So Jongdae settles himself, the room quiet except for their breathing and chanyeol whimpering a little. He's in pain, extreme pain, Jongdae can almost feel it and he's ready to do anything that'll make him feel better and if that means staying like this for hours he's ready to do so.  
Chanyeol finally lifts his head after what felt like hours. His eyes red and puffy, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.  
"Jongdae I-"  
"It will be okay Chanyeol. Whatever it is, it will be fine. Just breathe, "  
A few more drops of warm tears cascade down chanyeol's cheeks. He rubs his nose and takes a deep breath finally letting Jongdae get up. Who changes and brings Chanyeol some clothes and a blanket. He returns later with some hot coco as Snow has now gone on to snuggle with Chanyeol. He seems to be recovering Jongdae thinks to himself and hands him the mug of coco.  
" Alright Park spill, what happened, " Jongdae asks taking a sip of his drink.  
Jongdae could already see the tears coming back, threatening to fall as Chanyeol rubs his eyes vigorously.  
"I had to, " Chanyeol takes a deep breath.  
"I had to put down an animal. Again. I-" Chanyeol hiccups and tries to take a sip of his coco.  
" I hate it so much Jongdae. I do it and I hate myself. I hate it. But he was in so much pain, " Chanyeol says again not caring about his voice shaking or his lip quivering. Another deep breath he feels as if all his strength is being drained just to speak.  
" I'm sorry I'm burdening-"  
"You're not a burden Chanyeol. Please don't say that, "  
Jongdae feels himself wanting to cry to but he holds back.  
" It's as you said. It's your job and it's a shame you have to... Do this when all you want to do is save animals, " Jongdae murmurs.  
The thunderstorm intensifies Chanyeol cringing a little from the loud sound.  
" You don't like the rain? "  
"Rain is beautiful. But thunder... It surprises me that's all, "  
"So you're scared of thunderstorms? "  
"How did you get soaked? Did you run from ur workplace, " Jongdae holds back a chuckle.  
Chanyeol shakes his head no, now smiling a little.  
"I was at home after my work and I just. I want to talk to you and I forgot to call and I'm sorry-" Jongdae pressed his lips against Chanyeol's giving him a little peck. Chanyeol's eyes widened and he touched his lips looking at a blushing Jongdae. He put down his mug and started kissing Jongdae tasting the hot coco both of them were drinking. The kiss was sweet, Chanyeol a little desperate as if Jongdae would disappear the moment he'd let go. They pulled away a little breathless. Chanyeol still refusing to let go of Jongdae as he placed his head at his chest.  
"You-" Chanyeol doesn't even know where to start. Jongdae laughs a little, he didn't even realize what happened till it had already happened.  
" That was so cheesy, "  
"Says you, "  
They laugh together and that's the story of how Jongdae ended up adopting two puppies.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡


End file.
